


Weeding

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Weeding

Frodo crept over the threshold, hoping not to disturb Bilbo's nap. "Had a good time at Farmer Maggot's, boy?" Oh, damn. So Bilbo hadn't been asleep.

"Er… what? No, I was at… at Tuckborough, visiting Fatty Bolger."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "What a pity. I ran into Maggot last week; I must've let it slip how much you loved weeding the garden, and I was hoping he would take it to heart. Certainly it would be a just reward for your, ah, _kindness_ in removing his beautifully cultivated mushrooms." 

Frodo groaned. "I spent four hours pulling thistles because of you?!"


End file.
